Contretemps
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Lorna et Riggs sont envoyés en mission. Rien de bien anormal, en somme. Mais c'est le petit contretemps qui va arriver, qui ne sera pas normal...un contretemps exceptionnel qui arrivera, mais quel sera-t-il?


**Hello! Voici mon premier texte sur ce fandom! Il se passe après le dernier film, deux ans plus tard en fait.**

**Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Arriver" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

**Lethal Weapon et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Passez un bon petit moment (:**

* * *

-Lorna, chérie, tu devrais rester en arrière, proposa gentiment Riggs, inspectant sa femme colérique avec des yeux attentifs, et accessoirement portés sur sa poitrine.

-Riggs, remonte d'un étage ou c'est toi que je descends, marmonna la femme blonde, faisant une fois de plus preuve de sa légendaire façon de parler avec élégance.

-Lorna, je t'assure, tu es enceinte et le bébé pourrait arriver n'importe quand, et s'il arrive alors que nous sommes en mission, tu sais que le patron ne sera pas ravi, insista le pauvre marié.

Et oui, Lorna attendait un second enfant après le premier qui lui avait donné bien du fil à retordre. Bon, en même temps, avec ses parents combattifs et têtus, ce petit être se devait de suivre leur exemple, non ? Riggs se permit un nouveau soupir. Et dire que sa femme, enceinte de 8 mois et quelques semaines, tenait un pistolet dans ses mains et marchait encore comme les femmes ne portant pas la lourde charge d'un bébé ! Et le pire, c'était qu'elle gardait son caractère enflammé ! Et sa jolie poitrine, encore...

-Riggs ! gronda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-Pardon chérie, mais tu sais qu'ils me captivent !

-Une fois que tu ne pourras plus mettre tes spermatozoïdes dans mon fichu vagin, mes seins te captiveront moins bien, crois-moi ! Y a toujours pas de mouvement en plus, et j'ai faim...

Martin n'osa pas relever, encore choqué par la délicieuse et horrible menace que venait de proférer sa _tendre_ épouse envers lui et ses spermatozoïdes.

-Mes spermatozoïdes vont très bien, ils te remercient de s'inquiéter pour eux ! grommela-t-il, préférant à nouveau regarder les lieux.

En mission de repérage avec sa femme, voilà dans quel pétrin il était ! Cherchant un trafiquant de drogue particulièrement glissant comme une anguille, en plus. Un nouveau soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se mit à songer à sa chambre, à son lit, aux gémissements de sa femme et à ses déhanchements torrides. Qu'est-ce que cela lui manquait ! Même si ça ne faisait qu'un jour qu'il n'avait pas pu goûter à ce corps divin lui appartenant désormais...

-Lorna, tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ? glissa-t-il alors à son oreille.

-L'hopital, souffla-t-elle en réponse.

-Euh, non, pas vraiment, non...mais si tu veux hurler ton plaisir dans un hôpital, moi déguisé en docteur et toi subissant un examen très poussé..., commença Riggs, bouillonnant déjà à l'idée d'un tel scénario.

-Non, crétin, je veux l'hôpital tout de suite !

-Pressée de me sentir ? sourit-il.

Lorna lui jeta un regard à faire peur. Elle se tenait aussi le ventre, signe qu'il y allait avoir un contretemps dans leur emploi du temps chargé érotiquement. Zut, qu'avait-elle ?

-Arriver...le bébé va...

-Arriver ? Oui je sais qu'il va arriver, il faut bien qu'il...hein ?

-Riggs, le bébé va arriver ! commença à paniquer Lorna, lâchant son arme.

-Du calme chérie, du calme ! Oh merde, le bébé va arriver ! Attends, je t'amène à l'hôpital, zut mais on est en mission, paniqua à son tour le malheureux policier.

Les femmes et les bébés...ils ne pouvaient pas prévenir avant d'accoucher en PLEINE MISSION ?!

-RIGGS ! hurla finalement la femme, empoignant ce dernier par la veste de travail.

-Du calme Lorna, je vais appeler un docteur ! Ou mieux, je vais t'aider à accoucher ! Mon dieu, le bébé va arriver et il va arriver en pleine mission, mais c'est...AIE ! Lorna, ma main, je ne la sens plus là ! gémit Martin, regardant sa main et comprenant que sa pauvre amie servait de défouloir à sa femme qui accouchait.

Il laissa Lorna lui tordre la main, et chercha son portable. Et puis zut, le bébé arriverait pendant la mission, et puis mince ! Et au diable le trafiquant de drogue cocasse !

-Le bébé va arriver, chantonna le futur père déjà père, alors qu'il composait le numéro de son ami de toujours, Murtaugh !

Bah oui, pas un médecin pour donner naissance au futur pensionnaire ! Ca serait Roger ou personne, non mais !


End file.
